Gimme Some Love
by Ku-chyan
Summary: --Rufus/Reno-- Poor little Reno gets an owwie on a mission...but Rufus is there to take care of him.


**Gimme Some Love**

By: Avalon Hunter

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Square Soft SquareEnix"  
Notes: Yeah, yeah. My first Rufus/Reno, and I'm only doing it 'cause they're cute together and this is the pairing Yuuki-chan chose.

"Damnit!" Reno swore loudly, pressing one hand against his side to stop the light blood flow. He smashed his finger into the seventh floor button on the elevator door, wanting it to hurry the fuck up so he could get to the medic.

"Stupid fucking cockatrice." Reno gripped. "Stupid, dumbass, cockknocking bird."

He leaned against the elevator wall, wincing as he squirted some more blood. "This was a brand new shirt, damnit." 

Reno promised himself that never, ever again would he go on a mission that had anything to do with those birds. No matter how good the pay or how much Tseng threatened him. Never again.

The elevator dinged and Reno began to move forward, only to stop when he noticed it wasn't his floor. The doors slid open and Reno groaned dramatically.

Rufus Shinra stepped into the elevator, coat still as white as it was the day he had it made, hair as perfectly in place as if it had been freshly gelled. Not even the slightest sign of tiredness showed on the young president.

His icy blue eyes scanned Reno's figure, pausing for just a second on the bloody side. "Reno.", he addressed the redhead.

Reno flashed him a quick grin," Sir. How has your day been?" Rufus raised an eyebrow," Fine. And yours?" Reno could hear the hint of humor in Rufus's voice, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It was shitty."

He straightened up when the elevator dinged at the seventh floor. "Alright then, see ya later boss! I'll---WHOA!" Reno yelped and winced as he was yanked back into the elevator by the back of his shirt. 'Ow!' he glared at Rufus," What was that for?" Rufus ignored him and pressed the 19th floor button, which was the presidents' penthouse.

Rolling his eyes, Reno continued to swear under his breath. "Stupid asshole. Stupid prick. " Rufus cleared his throat and smirked, "Did you say something?"

Reno shook his head, smirking back," No sir. I was just wondering where you were taking me." Rufus slid a hand over his already slicked back hair and shrugged in a way that popped his shoulders. "I'm a qualified medic, I'll fix you up.'

Releasing the pressure on his side long enough to shift his hand to a new angle, Reno sniggered," I'm flattered you'd take the time out of your day to help me, boss." Rufus leered at him," You're cute when you act like a good little subordinate." Reno wiggled his eyebrows suggestively," And you're sexy when you're not acting like a total asshole.'

The elevator dinged at the top floor and they both stepped off. The room didn't look too impressive yet, but Reno knew from experience that this front room was just to keep prying eyes of the curious from seeing the president's real stuff. Which was fancy and expensive and just enough to make Reno feel pampered every time he came up. His visits had not been as frequent as usual, because there had been so much work to be done, and he supposed that being here because of an injury was better than not being here at all.

Rufus gestured for him to wait in the bedroom and left to get his medical kit from the bathroom. Sitting on the chair next to the bed, Reno used extra care to make sure he did not drip blood on the fluffy white carpet. He breathed in deeply, loving the way the room smelled of something between cigarettes and shotgun shells.

Rufus appeared in the doorway with a large medical box in hand. 'Take your shirt off, Reno." Reno smirked, but did as he was told," And here I was thinking you were going to stitch me up, boss. It seems to me your just looking for a free peep show."

Snorting, Rufus had no problem with smacking the redhead, injured or not. While Reno rubbed the back of his head, Rufus slipped off his white coat. He pulled some antibiotics out of the medic case.

Within a few moments, Reno was wincing like crazy and yelping repeatedly. Rufus rolled his eyes, wiping at the wound with a mix of potion and anti-scar solution. "You're such a baby Reno. It barely even stings."

"Says you! And you're a big liar!" Reno snapped and stuck his tongue out childishly.

In retaliation, Rufus poked at the wound particularly hard, taking satisfaction in the pained groan that followed. He pulled out gauze and tape. "I wouldn't complain if I were you. You're lucky you didn't need stitches."

Reno lifted his arms so Rufus could wrap him in. "Yeah, yeah. I still don't see why I couldn't just use some cures." The gauze was pulled a bit too tight and Reno let Rufus know by knocking him lightly on the head with his elbow. It loosened a bit.

"The claws of the cockatrices had a special poison that can't just be cured. That is the whole reason I sent the Turks in. I thought you guys would be able to take care of it."

Resting his arms on Rufus's shoulders and the president taped up the gauze, Reno shook his head. "Aw, c'mon boss. You should know by now not to put so much faith in us. Or any faith, for that matter." he joked.

Rufus nodded, pulling away to put everything back in the medical case. "Yes, well, at least you got the job done." He smacked Reno's hand when it began to tug at the wound wrapping. "Come now, I'll let you stay the night here. You have a day off tomorrow, correct?"

Reno nodded, grinning widely," Mmmmhmmm…If you took some time off, I could make it worth your while." Rufus pushed him down onto the bed. "Is that so? Why don't you give me a little preview? I like to view the merchandise before I buy it."

Slipping a hand around one of the president's belt loops, Reno pulled him down far enough to give him a sloppy kiss. Licking his lips, he smiled at his lover," Sure thing boss."


End file.
